


I Met You When I Was Thirteen

by nashcreates



Series: Our Lucky Numbers [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Jalec, M/M, Pregnancy Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: One of Jace and Alec's lucky numbers is 13.





	I Met You When I Was Thirteen

The next morning rolled around with a glisten of newness. Jace was tucked warmly underneath the sheets, only his disheveled golden locks present to the world. Alec laid there silently, their ceiling fan running and being the only noise to fill the silence. The ravenette laid facing his lover, his hands scavenging underneath the sheets to find the newly placed ring on Jace’s finger. He maneuvered his hand up and down, creating a mound of sheets to come up empty handed. Well, almost. Alec stopped his search midway when his fingertips brushed across Jace’s abdomen. If he concentrated really hard, Alec swore he could feel a faint bump forming.

Alec smiled gingerly at the thought of becoming father and watching the changes that would come along with it. He continued to lightly stroke Jace’s abdomen and if it were really true that they were expecting, life was about to become a lot more radiant. 

“Mhm,” Jace groaned waking up, “will this be an everyday occurrence?” he asked removing his head from underneath the bed sheets. 

Alec chuckled at his sarcasm. “Who knows?” he teased. “Maybe.” 

Jace cracked one eye open to mock-glare and the closed it again. He rubbed his face and pulled the covers back over himself. “Ahhh.”

Alec joined the blond underneath the sheets and waited for Jace to be ready to talk. He still was stroking his abdomen. After a moment, Jace slide his hands from his face down to join Alec’s and turned to face him. He looked as if he were about to cry. 

“What if it is true? What if I am pregnant?”

“Then you’re pregnant, and we’re going to handle it together.”

“I know but, but what if-” 

“But what if what?” Jace looked so close to tears. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“What if I’m not ready? What if we’re not ready? What if something goes wrong? Or the baby gets sick? Or, or, or…”

“Hey hey hey, breathe, breathe with me, Jace.” Alec knew this was an onset to a manic episode. “Nothing bad is going to happen. This won’t be a repeat of”

“How do you know?” Jace interrupted loudly, the tears finally shedding. “I can’t,” Jace muttered crying into the sheets. “I can’t bring a child into this world knowing all the malice. I would blame myself everyday. I’d drive myself mad trying to protect them, but then they end up resenting me because I never let go. I can’t have the person I love the most resent me, Alec! I can’t, I can’t, I can’t. I’m not- I can’t do this!”

Alec brought Jace into the crook of his neck, just liked the blond liked and soothe his violent shaking. “Look at me.” Jace did so obediently and choked back sobs. Alec brushes underneath his puffy red eyes and drew him closer. “I met you when I was thirteen and it was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know you feel the same. So,” Alec said sliding down to be eye level with Jace’s abdomen, “let’s meet this little one on our lucky thirteen. Nothing bad can ever happen when it’s done out of love.”

Jace smiled and sniffled. Even though twelve tests confirmed a pregnancy and he felt like he was experiencing symptoms, he still wanted a lucky thirteen. For a moment, Jace could just see he and Alec, months in the future, in the same position. Nothing would change except their love for one another would expand along with his abdomen. “Ok, let’s get our lucky thirteen.”

Alec helps Jace out of bed and the pair walk to the bathroom. There, Alec takes note of the positive pregnancy tests stash Jace had been hiding in his personal draw. Jace turned and gave a small smile when he saw Alec pick up one of the tests, intrigued. 

“Lucky thirteen?”

“Lucky thirteen.” Jace unraveled the thirteenth test. “Alright, here goes nothing.” Alec stepped out to allow Jace the privacy of using the test. He walked back in when he heard running water. As he walked back in, Jace was drying off his hands. “Okay, now we just have to wait five minutes,” Jace said propping himself on the sink counter.

“Five minutes,” Alec declared pulling out his phone timer, “starting now.” Jace nodded and sucked in the silence.

“This could change everything,” the blond said softly looking down.

Alec saw the nerves radiate off of Jace’s body. He stalked slowly towards his lover and engulfed him in his arms. Jace melted into his touch, letting a few tears roll. “Only a change for the better, much better,” Alec eased.

“But what if it’s not, Alec?”

“What if it is? C’mon, let’s hypothesize some positive outcomes, alright?”

Jace nodded. After giving a moment’s thought, he asked “would you prefer a boy or a girl?”

Alec pondered the question and rocked his head side to side, weighing each option. “I think I’d want a boy, solely because I know how to take care of a boy. I’ve practically taken care of you my whole life!”

Jace pushed Alec away teasingly at his joke and laughed. “Uh-huh.”

“Also, I feel like it would be easier raising him than a girl. I would need a crash course and I’m not ready to get one from Izzy. I’d want him to protect his younger siblings, but also be happy and know he never has to do anything to impress us. He already lives up to our expectations by being born because he just simply is. He would be himself.”

“What if we have a daughter?”

“I’d be much more terrified, but equally excited. As crazy as it sounds, I want to dress her up all the time. I like seeing the little babies with bows in their hair, and their tutus, and sparkly shoes. I want to dress our daughter like the princess she is.”

“What if she turns out to be a tomboy?”

“Then I’ll sign her up for softball and her tiara will be a baseball cap!”

Jace laughed and reached his arms out for Alec. Alec walked into his embrace and rested their foreheads together. “You’re gonna be such a great daddy, babe. I just know it!”

“And so will you, angel! You’re already doing so much for our little one! You’re housing them, making sure they grow big and healthy so they can come into the world, you’re keeping them safe. That’s all you, baby.”

The timer went off signaling the five minutes were over.

“Check it with me?”

“Of course!” Alec picked up the test and kept it face down. “On three, ok?” Jace nodded. With a breath, Alec began the countdown, “one, two, three…”

Alec was silent when he saw the results. Jace wasn’t shocked, but still just as happy as he was the first time he took a test.  
“Looks like we have more than a wedding to plan for.”

Alec tightened his grip on Jace and lifted him into a bear hug. “Ah, angel, we’re going to be daddies!” Alec sat Jace back down on the counter and rolled up his shirt. Jace wasn’t showing in the slightest, but Alec could tell his Adonis-given six-pack was fading. The older male bent down to talk to his unborn child. “Hi, little one! This is one of your daddies! I’m so excited to meet you, but I can wait until you’re strong and healthy enough to come out. Don’t come too soon, we need you and your other daddy to be just fine, but just know that I love you, and that I’ll be checking in on you everyday!”

As Jace watched Alec interact with their unborn child for the first time, he couldn’t help but to think again that Alec would make a great father.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
